I Like Someone Else
by ghostgirl19
Summary: Adrien has discovered his Lady's identity, thus begins his moonlit visits to Marinette as Chat Noir. One night he discovers her photo collection of Adrien and couldn't be happier at the prospect of her returning his feelings. But in her haste to explain away the pictures, she utters four words that send his hopes crashing down. *Two-shot, maybe Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was going to make this a oneshot, but now it's going to be a twoshot, possibly three. Please let me know what you think!**

 **I Like Someone Else**

Ever since last month, when he figured out Ladybug's identity, Adrien Agreste has been visiting her civilian identity as Chat Noir at night, perfectly protected by night's cloak. It was impossible to woo her as Adrien, since she always stuttered around him and ran away for some reason, so he had to resort to using his superhero identity.

Who knew the kind, talented, cute girl sitting behind him in class all this time was his Lady? Only recently had he begun to notice the similarities between them, as his curiosity and need to know her identity grew and grew.

Physically, they looked the same. Honestly, all Adrien had to do was slap a mask on her face and her identity would be exposed to the world. She didn't even bother to change her hair in her hero form, or civilian form. At least his hair was more unkempt as Chat Noir.

Then again, if she did change her hair, it might've thrown him off as to who his Lady was. So, he had to thank her hindsight.

In terms of personality, Adrien could say that this was the hardest for him to decipher. Since Marinette always acted so shy and intimidated around him, it was impossible to see the assertive and confidant Ladybug side of her. Only when he gazed at her a safe distance away, without her knowing of his eyes locked on her, did he see the Ladybug traits come out.

At last, he recalled how Ladybug and Marinette were never in the same place at the same time. He remembered the times when they or they and their classmates were trapped together in some situation involving an akuma, how Ladybug _had_ to be one of them.

He remembered how one day, it all became so jarringly clear.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug, the woman he was completely in love with.

However, she didn't like him back.

He had to find a way to change that.

Thus began his moonlit visits as Chat Noir. Marinette responded just as well as she did when she was Ladybug, teasing him and engaging him in conversations. Things she never would've done as Adrien.

Would...would she be disappointed when she found out his identity? It didn't matter to him that Marinette was Ladybug, he admired both girls greatly. But would she hate Chat Noir if she knew who he really was?

He hoped not.

He shivered as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, heading straight to the all-too-familiar balcony he'd been frequenting as of late. Fall was coming soon, as a result the nights became chillier. All this time when he visited, they would stay on her balcony and talk. Now that it was getting colder, they'd probably move inside.

He'd been in her room once before, when he had to train for the gaming competition at her house all that time ago. Now that his feelings for his classmate were discovered, it gave him a new kind of thrill at the prospect of going into her room.

He landed softly on the balcony floor and tapped his claws against the glass of the trapdoor.

Her light was on, he knew she was awake, but she didn't answer like she usually did. Not even her voice called to him to say that she'll be right there.

A devilish thought came to his mind, making the corners of his mouth curve up. Why not give her a little scare?

He quietly opened the hatch and dropped down onto her bed. Tip-toeing down the staircase leading to the main part of her room, he observed she was nowhere in sight. She must've been in the bathroom or something.

He never fully looked around Marinette's room the last time he was here, so now he took advantage of his opportunity. He spied several rolls of fabric and sewing supplies by her work area, making a fond smile stretch his lips.

Her chaise lounge with the umbrella accessory hanging over it, her blacked-out computer, her walls decorated with his face-

Wait.

Walls. Decorated. His face?

Chat Noir blinked, staring at his alter-ego that peered back down at him from the many pictures displayed on her walls. They were pictures from most of the photo shoots he had partaken in. Looking around, he noted that other pictures of him littered around the room's walls. Why, she even had a framed photo of him on her desk!

While most people might've been creeped out by this kind of discovery, Chat was delighted. That meant she liked Adrien, and judging by the amount of pictures, she liked him _a lot_.

That explained why she always stuttered around him and ran away any chance she got. She was shy.

He couldn't help but smirk at this revelation. Brave, confident Marinette reduced to a stuttering mess because of her feelings for him. He couldn't help but feel prideful, but most of all, relieved.

She liked him. She liked him!

Now all he had to do was reveal himself, declare his love for her, and then they could finally be together!

A low purr rumbled in his chest at the thought.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of her trapdoor opening. Marinette poked her head out, although it was bent low to the ground so she didn't see him. Chat grinned and crossed his arms, patiently waiting for her to take notice of him.

When she did, she looked irritated. Her sapphire eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth. "Chat Noir, what are you doing in my room?"

He answered while she fully brought herself inside. "Just wanted to surprise you, _Purr_ incess," he purred flirtatiously, lowering his eyelids and deepening his voice.

Marinette's cheeks colored just the slightest bit before turning pale again. She scoffed and crossed her arms. "You could've surprised me without coming in my room."

"Ah, but then I never would have discovered your crush!" He replied gleefully, clapping his hands together.

The blackette paled even further at his admission. "Wh-What crush?" She asked.

Chat beamed. "Only on _the_ Adrien Agreste! Why else do you have so many pictures of him?"

Marinette blushed and bit her lower lip. However, it was only for a second until she built up the confidence to reply indifferently, "he's my friend. I'm going to support him anyway I can."

Chat's ears drooped the tiniest bit in doubt. No, he had to be right, she had feelings for him! He didn't give his hopes up for nothing. He had to be right.

"But why are the pictures all over your walls? You can buy the magazines he poses in, that'd be supporting him, you don't have to hang his pictures up everywhere."

Marinette crossed her arms and rolled her eyes again. "Because his father's an awesome designer! I get inspiration from the clothes he models. Besides, I like someone else."

And there it was. He should've known better than to get his hopes up. Really, how could he have been so stupid? To actually believe his Lady and his Princess could have feelings for just a spoiled rich kid, who occasionally gallivanted around in a leather suit trying to make a difference in the world.

No one could ever love him, the pure kind of love he wanted. Not his father, who only saw him as a trophy. Not Chloe, who only saw his looks. And not even Marinette, who only saw him as a partner and a source of clothing inspiration.

He should've known better.

Marinette flinched in nervousness, hoping Chat would buy her lie. She had become really good friends with him, as both Ladybug and Marinette. She didn't want his opinion of her to be ruined because of her creepy display of Adrien's pictures. If she admitted she had a crush on the kind model, Chat would probably never want to talk to her again, in fear that if she started to like him he'd suffer a similar photo-hanging-fate.

As if her feelings could be swayed so easily. But...

She had to admit he was beginning to find a place in her heart.

So she had to lie about her stronger feelings for Adrien, and make up some rational excuse for the pictures. Judging from Chat's stoic features, she'd say he believed her.

"I see," he finally said with a small smile. "Forgive me for my hindsight, Princess. So, who's the lucky guy?"

Marinette gulped. She shouldn't have included that last bit. Great, now what was she supposed to say?

"Um...I don't want to say."

 _Please be fine with that answer, please!_

"Then describe him to me," he prompted, the picture of casual inquiry. Unbeknownst to her, his tail gave a small, agitated twich. "What man managed to snag the fair Princess's heart?"

She couldn't describe Adrien, Chat would either not believe she didn't have feelings for him or he'd think she was describing himself.

It was too risky. The only option was to make something up.

"Well," she stalled, biting her lip. She walked away from him, towards her chaise. What would she say? She had to describe _someone_.

She thought back to all the guys in her class. No, it wouldn't feel right describing one of them, it'd feel too weird. Then she could make a guy up! But who...?

A scene of one of her favorite movies popped into her head, specifically a picture of the prince whom she had fallen in love with as a little girl. He looked nothing like Adrien or Chat, he'd be perfect!

The blackette sighed and smiled wistfully, fully playing the part of a lovestruck maiden. "He has the thickest, darkest hair I've ever seen. It's so dark it could rival coal. And his eyes are such a deep, sea blue. I could get lost in them forever. His smile is so beautiful-"

As Marinette went on and on, lost in her fantasy, Chat's eyes kept narrowing and his lip curled up in a snarl. He couldn't help but feel insanely jealous, to hear the woman he was in love with prattle on and on about a different guy.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't _he_ get her in that kind of state?

He wanted to just grab her and kiss her, make her stop talking about the guy that wasn't him. Make sure only _his_ face and _his_ name were all she could think about.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. Marinette stopped talking about the seemingly perfect guy and swivelled around to face him, a large smile in place. If he'd been looking closer, he would've seen it was wobbling nervously.

"Well, it's obvious you like this guy a lot," he spoke, forcing his voice to sound light and not bite out the words. "Clearly Adrien doesn't have a chance."

Marinette scoffed. "As if he'd want one," she muttered sadly before gasping. "I-I mean yeah, he doesn't. Well, it's getting late, Chat. I have to get to sleep, it's a school night. I'll see you later?" She rushed out, silently begging him to go. She didn't know how much longer she could keep the charade up.

Chat took the cue and bowed, a corner of his mouth tilted up in a sad smile. "You're right. I shouldn't keep this princess from her beauty sleep, even though she can't possibly be any more beautiful." He winked cheekily while she rolled her eyes at the ridiculous flirtation, yet a small blush ghosted over her cheeks.

"Good night," he bade, walking over to the staircase leading to her bed and jumping out the trapdoor. As he looked back down at her, she smiled and returned the good night wish.

He turned and fled back into the night, smile being replaced by a brooding frown.

Who was the guy that captured her heart? He couldn't place anyone in his mind that had black hair and blue eyes, so obviously he didn't know them.

When he made it back to his room and de-transformed, Plagg eagerly went to his supply of camembert while his Chosen scowled and paced across the room.

"Big deal, so she likes someone else," Plagg drawled, pausing in his meal. "There's other girls out there."

Adrien's teeth bared in anger. "There's only one Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "You're getting too worked up over this. It's just a silly teenage crush, she'll get over it and come running to you in no time."

"Did you hear what she said?!" Adrien shrieked. "How she kept going on about that guy? She loves him." He visibly deflated in sorrow. "You can't get over love easily."

"Trust me, kid, I've seen this happen plenty of times. The Ladybug gets all lovestruck over some guy and Chat Noir is left feeling jealous on the sidelines. But," the kwami smirked, "with just a bit of flirting and wooing, the Chat Noir wins."

Adrien raised his eyes to the little mischievous god. "Really? Chat Noir always wins?"

"Always," Plagg confirmed with a nod. "You're honestly not that much different from my past Chosens. You all loved your Ladybugs and got stupidly lovesick for them. And, for some unfathomable reason, they ended up loving the Chat Noirs back."

The blond grinned. He had a chance! Hopefully he truly wasn't much different from his hero ancestors and he managed to win his Lady's heart like the rest did.

* * *

 **A/N: Not much humor here, but I promise there will be ;) Hint: It involves bushes, binoculars, and Plagg's laughing ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the support, Miraculers! :) I know this one if short, but it's honestly the best I think I could do for now. So there will be another part, maybe 2 more. Just remember, this story is written entirely for fun. So forgive me that the plot's not that complex and the dialogue isn't that great. This is just supposed to be a cute, funny story :)**

 **Oh, and, just pretend Nino and Alya aren't in the same science class as Adrien and Marinette ;)**

 **Part 2**

Adrien had been keeping an eye out at school all day, but not once did he find a guy with black hair and blue eyes talk with Marinette, nor did he happen to notice her gazing at any guy with black hair and blue eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, all her gazes were directed on him.

Even at lunch Adrien kept a look out for the elusive man. He moved his glare around the whole cafeteria, looking for the guy that would walk to Marinette and possibly talk with her, or he'd just pass by and she'd look after him longingly.

His jaw unconsciously tightened.

"Dude, you okay?" Nino asked, giving his best friend a concerned look. "You look like you hate the entire school."

Adrien blinked, schooling his features to appear confused. "Really? I didn't notice."

Nino suddenly grinned. "Are you developing a resting bitch face?"

He burst out laughing at his own question, while Adrien just smiled and rolled his eyes. He added a playful punch to the shoulder for good measure.

"Ha. Ha."

Nino managed to calm down. "But seriously, bro, what's wrong?

"Nothing," Adrien dismissed, taking a bite of his lunch. "Nothing's wrong. Just-ah-got a surprise photo shoot after school today."

Nino frowned. "That sucks, man. Good luck."

Adrien's lips automatically turned up from his friend's concern. "Thanks."

...

All day, and Adrien couldn't find the black-haired, blue-eyed dream guy. Granted, there were a few men with that look combo around the school, but Adrien neither saw them talk to Marinette or her look after them longingly. Maybe he was absent?

He scowled as he copied down the last of the notes in science class, the last class of the day. At least if he saw the guy he'd know who and what he'd be competing with, but sadly, it was a bust.

"Alright, class," Mme. Mendeleiev announced, still maintaining that ever-present frown. "That's all for today. Make sure you do the questions on page 55."

The bell rung as soon as she finished the last word, it was almost as if she knew exactly when that bell would ring right down to the mili-second. Although, Adrien mused, she must have after teaching here for so long.

"Hey, Marinette?"

He turned around in his seat out of reflex when he heard the name come from the unknown guy's mouth, ignoring the other students who were steadily filing their way out of class. And when he saw him, his green eyes instantly bulged.

Jacque. Jacque, with black hair, blue eyes, and who a lot of girls had a crush on.

He bit back an angry hiss. So _this_ was the guy Marinette was swooning over? He wasn't that good looking, he thought. His hair didn't look like it could rival coal, it wasn't that dark. It didn't even look that thick, either. And he certainly didn't think he could get lost in his eyes, that weren't like the ocean and honestly reminded him of...of...they were just ugly, okay?!

"Hey, Jacque, what's up?" She asked brightly, donning a big and friendly smile.

Great, just perfect. Now she was smiling at him.

"I'm having some trouble in science, and I heard you were too. Do you wanna do the homework together? You know, like two heads are better than one?" Jacque replied, chuckling towards the end.

Aw, _hell naw._ Now he was asking her on a study date? Er, homework date? No! He couldn't let this happen, he wouldn't!

"Sure! I think that's a great idea."

Adrien visibly deflated. She agreed. Now what? He couldn't let this strange man be around her for the day. What if he tries something? What if he kidnaps her? What if he drugs her? What if he homework date rapes her?

Marinette and Jacque paused in talking, turning to look at the only student in the room who had been obviously glaring at them.

"Um, Adrien?" Marinette asked timidly. "Ar-Are you o-okay?"

"Yeah, is something up?" Jacque asked, slightly frowning.

Adrien scowled at his rival as he stood and picked up his bag. "Nothing's up," he spoke curtly. "See you guys later." He walked out of the room without a single look back, causing the two teens to stare at each other in bewilderment.

Marinette couldn't help but be worried. Adrien was always so happy, and even if his mood was sour, he'd bounce right back with a smile. What could be bothering him so much to warrant that kind of behavior?

"So, anyway, do you wanna study at the park? I think it'd be better, it's more open and that," Jacque went on, almost awkwardly.

Marinette smiled. "I think that's a great idea. I always think better when I'm outdoors."

"Great! So, we'll meet there at three?"

"Sounds good."

Meanwhile, Adrien had his back pressed against the wall outside the classroom door, shamelessly listening in on their plans.

"Geez, first you give everybody the dirty look, then snap at Marinette and Jacque, and now you're eavesdropping," Plagg commented with a growing smirk. "Who knew jealousy could make you act like this?"

Adrien grit his teeth. "I'm not jealous and I didn't snap at them."

"Sure," Plagg agreed dryly. "So let me guess, you're going to spy on them when we're at the park?"

He grinned, green eyes glinting. "Yep. Good thing I came prepared."

He opened the flap on his bag and reached a hand in, pulling out a pair of small, black binoculars.

The kwami shook his head. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many months later...**

* * *

 **Part 3**

"Plagg move it, I can't see a thing!" Adrien grumbled, moving his binoculars to chase the devious kwami away.

"Why can't you? They're literally three meters away!" he hissed irritably, causing his Chosen to give him a glare for a reward for his sassy attitude.

Nonetheless, Adrien put away his binoculars to carefully pull away some branches from the bush in front of him to look at Marinette and Jacque, who were currently sitting on a park bench with books in their laps. They smiled and laughed as they studied together, looking like just the common pair of friends.

But that didn't matter to Adrien. In his mind, this was the start of a budding romance fit for one of the greatest love stories ever told. Sure, it started as an innocent study date. But then it would escalate to love letters, and then to moonlit serenades under the balcony, and then to romantic dinner dates, and then they would get married and have cute little babies leaving Chat Noir all alone in the dust.

"I know that look in your eyes," Plagg drawled lazily beside his charge's ear. "And I can tell that your mind has concocted some insane, over-exaggerated idea. Relax, they're just studying."

"Yeah, that's what they're doing _now_ ," Adrien replied, narrowing his eyes at his unsuspecting classmates. "But this is only the beginning. Soon they're going to be writing love notes to each other, and then he'll serenade her under her balcony, and then-"

He was halted from telling the rest of his nightmarish-fantasy by Plagg's huff of exasperation. "You're an _idiot_. Can't you tell she has no feelings for him? She clearly-" He was about to add something else, but scoffed instead. "You know what? I'm not getting involved anymore."

And with one last sigh of annoyance, the kwami ducked back in the inside pocket of Adrien's shirt. He didn't mind a bit, because at least now he can spy on Marinette and Jacque in peace.

What did Marinette even see in him anyway? Sure, he guessed the guy was good-looking, like she kept going on about the night before when he visited her, but he was a freaking model for God's sake! He was way better-looking than Jacque, in his opinion.

He was Chat Noir, part of the greatest (and only) superhero duo in Paris! Wait, did that count, since Marinette didn't know that? Hmm…

Ah! He was also smart! He didn't need any help studying, not like Jacque did. That should be _him_ sitting with Marinette on that bench, helping her with her homework, not that girlfriend-stealer.

His green eyes widened when he saw Jacque lean down closer to the ravenette, his finger pointing at something on the book page with his head partially hidden by her hair. He better not-he better not be trying to-

In Adrien's haste to get a closer look, he ended up losing his balance like the unlucky cat he really was and fell face-forward with a startled yelp, right out of the bush and into the open. His cheeks stained red as he glanced up and saw Marinette and Jacque standing from their bench, books laying forgotten on the grass as they gazed at him with surprise written clear in their features.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette squeaked, finally coming out of her shocked stupor. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yeah, what the hell, Agreste?" Jacque questioned, his voice higher in his astonishment.

Adrien could feel the inside pocket of his shirt vibrate, his kwami's muffled cackles not failing to reach his ears. With an indignant grunt, he stood and began to brush off his jeans of the dirt and grass, but only not forgetting about his shirt. He made sure to pat the area where Plagg rested with extra force than necessary.

"Uh, hey guys!" he replied with a wide, toothy smile. He rubbed the back of his neck, an unconscious habit of his when he was nervous. "I was just-uh-hanging out behind that bush!" He jabbed his thumb behind him to point at it. "And I fell. Sorry for-um-interrupting you two!"

"Were you seriously spying on us?" Jacque asked, levelling a glare at the model while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "That's just weird, man."

"Hey!" Marinette spoke up, just as Adrien was about to fire back an equally-rude response. "Adrien wouldn't spy on anyone. Maybe he was really just hanging out behind the bush," her voice faltered near the end, her confidence wavering, but she was determined to salvage the reputation of the love of her life with her dying breath.

Adrien felt proud of her for sticking up for him like that, yet that was largely overshadowed by the guilt now pooling in his stomach because he was most definitely spying, and it was totally weird as Jacque had said, but Marinette defended him anyway.

"Are you actually going to buy that crap?" Jacque asked, completely surprised by this new turn of events.

"Adrien's my friend, I'll always believe him," Marinette amended, crossing her arms together. She made sure to give the boy a _look_ that dared for him to say anything more.

The boy spluttered, trying to string a sentence together, and failed miserably. He shook his head in defeat, settling for picking up his books off the ground along with his backpack.

"I'll see you later, Marinette," he bid, shaking his head once again. "You too, Agreste."

Adrien simply stared after him with a smug grin, all the while missing how the girl in front of him raised an eyebrow and turned her inquisitive cerulean eyes to him.

Once their classmate was gone, she spoke.

"Alright, now I know you weren't just 'hanging out behind that bush'. Care to explain?"

On the outside, Marinette looked as cool ice. Stubborn, determined, and not willing to take any more bullshit lies. But in reality, she was internally screaming in panic and fear because _holy hell I'm talking to Adrien without stuttering and now I'm realizing it so I'm probably going to be stuttering and blushing again damn him why does this happen to me why did he have to be here oh my God I'm gonne die-_

"U-Uh, I was-" Adrien in the meantime stammered, oblivious to his crush's currently rampaging inner panic attack. "I-"

He sighed dejectedly. He knew there was no reason to just hide behind a bush without actually spying on anyone. Well, no viable but creepy reason, anyway. So, why not just come out with the truth? He knows that she hates liars, he doesn't want her to hate him.

"Okay, I was spying on you and Jacque. But, Marinette, well-"

Suddenly, his eyebrows scrunched together as he straightened, distracting Marinette from her inner panic for the moment.

 _Ah, screw it._

"I was spying on you because I don't get why you even like him! Who cares if he has hair that could rival coal, and if his eyes are a sea blue, and if he has a nice smile? That doesn't matter! You shouldn't like him, you should…like…" His voice dropped to low murmur, the bravado he had before quickly slipping away from his grasp. "…me."

Marinette blinked, absolutely stunned by the new revelation. Adrien liked her? Adrien Agreste, the boy she's been crushing on since he handed her his umbrella all that time ago, actually liked her? It was almost too good to be true!

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him that she does like him and how could he ever think otherwise, when she stopped, remembering his whole speech. Including the details she used to describe her 'crush' to Chat Noir the previous night.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" she asked instead.

Adrien froze.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, insert typical reveal here. I didn't want to continue the ending with the reveal, because it honestly would've been cliché as hell. You know they're going to get together anyway xD**

 **p.s. The 'guy' whom Marinette was describing was actually Prince Eric from Disney's The Little Mermaid xD**


End file.
